Right In Front of Me
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Zatanna Zatara keeps going after the wrong guys and always ends up in Robin's room talking about the relationship that ended so horribly. Until she noticed one of these nights that he was right there, the perfect guy, the one she should give her heart to. Pairing: Chalant Rated T for some references and cursing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna had accepted a boys offer for a date a few weeks after her and Robin's new years kiss. She didn't get any hints from him and thought the Boy Wonder wasn't interested. His name was James, his voice was unrealistically high, and so were his standards. They dated for a few weeks, kissed at least once or twice, they were more one-sided from him though.

He was as the kids in his school would say 'The Popular Bad Boy' she often wondered if that was why she accepted the offer in the first place. He was the one to break it off with her, over a text saying that he was uninterested now and had only dated her to get the attention of multiple other girls.

She _hated_ being used. Zatanna came into the cave heartbroken, not knowing why for she hadn't exactly had a connection with him. The text had more of an emotional impact than the relationship did. Of course, she went to the girls to talk about it and ended up going into Robin's room and rambling on. He kept nodding and didn't say a word giving her his full attention, and proving this by pulling up things at the end that even she forgot that she had said.

He wanted to say right then and there how he felt. Yet, he didn't, thinking she was just too heartbroken over the breakup. Instead, he looked back on this night and regretted his decision for the rest of his life.

* * *

This guys name was Jackson. He was immature and a bit of a loner. The two kids were friends before he asked her out. She was becoming fifteen at this time. He was a cool guy, but she liked him more as a friend. Never taking it past hugging, she broke it off with him after a month or two of dating. It was his reaction that hurt her the most.

Zatanna came back late at night and saw Robin walking to his room. She simply ran to him with a hurt face and he instantly, without a word, stepped aside and let her in. Explaining, in full detail what had happened a tear or two left her eyes. The magician had ended up sleeping in his bed. Asking, rather early in the morning when they woke up, what was poking at her thigh.

Which sparked a new conversation about 'Morning Wood'

* * *

This one had to hurt the most. Brandon had to be her most serious relationship with about a year and a half. Zatanna had felt the connection between them. As if it were so strong she was sure it would last years. He was quite popular and confidently asked her out, with a group of guys behind him. His chiseled face and muscles are what she want's to say threw her off. He had a reputation.

She walked up to his room door to hear a few groans from him and thinking he had been hurt she swung open the door, to see him going down on a girl. "Cockblocker." the girl murmured, who had turned out to be her friend that told Zatanna to go with him. Ashley, god she hated her. It was the first time she saw his 'accessory' which is what he brought up when she asked him a simple question. 'Why?' he blamed it on her wanting to wait until she was sure that he was this important to her.

She ran into the cave with tears streaming down her face. Robin grabbed her shoulders before Artemis lightly pushed him aside and engulfed her in a hug, whispering things in her best friends ear. Zatanna's sobs hurt him so much, he winced and slowly backed away, followed by just about the rest of the team.

She did end up going into his room. He was watching TV when she knocked. "You can always come in Zee." he tried to explain as if it would lift her spirits completely.

"I thought he loved me." Zatanna tearfully explained into his chest and he rubbed circles on her back, calming her down a bit. "What did I do wrong?" his motions stopped and he faced her quickly.

"Zatanna, listen to me" he began her brow furrowed as he used her full name, for what seemed for the first time in forever. "You are beautiful and perfect in every way. There's nothing I would want to change about you, and if anyone does, then they have one hell of a problem." her lips curled and she hugged him and pinned him to the bed on his back.

"Thank you-"

"Dick." confusion crossed her face and she hesitantly looked down before he chuckled and shook his head and reached his hand up to take off his sunglasses. "Dick, Dick Grayson." their faces were so close as she studied his bright blue, beautiful eyes. He could feel her breath against his lips. Arching his neck and bringing his lips closer to hers. Making no move to stop it, their lips met.

There is was that _spark._

The one no one else could give her, and it was at that moment that she noticed. She was going after the wrong guys. The right one had been there right in front of her. Their lips parted and almost as quickly as they parted, they met again, they did this for awhile and she had been so focused on her lip and tongue movement that she never noticed that now it was she, who was pinned to the bed. Parting their lips again, she moved her face up to meet his once again but instead, her eyes shot open to find him far above her. His waist on hers and legs on her sides.

"Zatanna Zatara..." he traced his finger down her smooth face. "I love you," he confessed beginning to move closer to her once again. "I love you too." their lips smashed once again and though, much to both of their dismays no clothes were discarded and instead someone knocked on the door-who turned out to be Batman-and Zatanna quickly left, signaling for him to call her, in which he just nodded.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of it? I couldn't get it out of my head!**

 **I was thinking about writing a lemon, but I don't know if you guys would enjoy that? I've never written one (Though I've read to many to count) If you guys want me to write a few I have a bunch of ideas!**

 **Please Review! It makes my day!**


End file.
